Una Noche en Vela
by Rushia-G-Weasley
Summary: Harry y Ginny se encuentran una noche en la sala común y conocen un poco más del otro.


Hola a todos! Esta es una historia bien cortita que esta ubicada más o menos casi al final de quinto libro…

Sin más, los dejo con la historia:

_**Una noche en vela.**_

Harry bajaba lentamente las escaleras de caracol que lo llevaban a la sala común. Era muy tarde y estaba seguro que a esa hora no encontraría a nadie. Pero al bajar encontró a una chica acurrucada en uno de los sillones que se encontraba más cerca del fuego de la chimenea. Era Ginny aparentemente se había quedado dormida haciendo algún trabajo. La miró por unos segundos; le pareció tan pequeña, inocente, y tranquila. Observó los pergaminos que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Estaba haciendo un trabajo de pociones.

_-__"Con razón se quedó dormida"_- pensó sonriente.

Ginny se movió en el sillón y abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sobresaltó un poco al notar que no estaba sola.

-¿Harry? ¿Que haces aquí?- Miró para todos lados y luego volvió a mirar al joven - ¿Qué hora es?-

- No estoy muy seguro, creo que son casi las cuatro-

-¿Las Cuatro? ¡Ay! Tengo que terminar este trabajo. ¿Te doy un concejo? Nunca le hagas caso a tu cabeza cuando te dice "cinco minutos descansando los ojos no le hacen mal a nadie". – parecía que la pelirroja ya se había despertado del todo y aparentemente de buen humor.

Harry sonrió por el comentario de la chica – ¿Tienes que presentarlo mañana?-

-¡Sip! ¡A primera hora! Todavía me pregunto porque Snape sigue enseñando en Hogwarts, es evidente que odia a todos sus alumnos; peor creo que odia a todo ser vivo. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no consigue a otro profesor?-

-No lo se- el chico seguía sonriendo – ¿Siempre te levantas de tan buen humor?-

Ginny lo miró un segundo como si no entendiera bien a que se refería.

- Nunca lo había notado… pero puede ser- Contestó sonriente- ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?

-¿Yo?... Nada… a veces sueño cosas extrañas o no puedo dormir y prefiero baja y mirar el fuego antes que quedarme en la habitación-

-¿Y esta vez que paso?... quiero decir, ¿no podías dormir o tuviste un mal sueño?-

Harry bajo la cabeza era evidente que no quería hablar de eso.

-Perdón, no importa, no tienes que contestarme-

Un incomodo silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos segundos, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las pocas brasas que quedaban encendidas en la chimenea. Harry miró a Ginny, ella tenía la vista fija en los pergaminos. El chico noto que ya no parecía tan pequeña cómo la había visto mientras dormía. De hecho se pregunto cuándo había crecido tanto.

-Gin, ¿quieres que te ayude con tu trabajo?-

-¿De verdad? Te lo agradecería mucho, si no, no creo poder terminarlo a tiempo-

-Yo te ayudo, pero nunca se lo digas a Snape, porque en ese caso ni siquiera lo leerá, ¡directamente lo reprobará!-

-Jajaja, no será para tanto ¿o si?

-Te lo juro, a veces me pregunto porque me odiara tanto, pero realmente no es algo que me preocupe mucho-

Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny y ambos continuaron con el trabajo de pociones. Mientras escribían y leían el libro de la materia conversaban un poco de varios temas sobre todo de Quidditch. El partido contra Revanclaw se acercaba.

- ¿Cómo van las cosa con Cho?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

Normalmente Harry se hubiera sentido incomodo con esa pregunta y hubiera intentado esquivar la respuesta, pero sin saber porque, contestó:

- No van… terminamos-

- Oh, lo siento, no quería…-

- No lo sientas, digamos que no era lo que yo creía. ¿Raro no? ¿Y tú con Michael?-

- No lo sé. Últimamente esta un poco distante. Me parece que me esconde algo. De hecho ahora que lo pienso, un par de veces lo encontré mirando a… - Ginny se detuvo.

-¿A quien?... no me digas que a… ¿Cho?-

Ginny asintió tímidamente con la cabeza -Lo siento Harry-

-Ya te dije que no lo sientas, la verdad a mi también me pareció notar algo raro entre ellos. A la que debería molestarle es a ti-

- Es cierto – dijo la chica como si recién hubiera notado ese punto- bueno, la verdad no me molesta mucho – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Continuaron hablando y trabajando un tiempo más. Harry no estaba muy seguro porque le había contado lo de Cho, ni tampoco porque había preguntado por Michael. Pero se sentía cómodo hablando con la pelirroja. Al finalizar la tarea, Ginny comenzó a recoger los pergaminos, el libro y la tinta que estaban sobre la mesa. Harry la observaba y sin saber porque, sintió la necesidad de decir:

-Fue una pesadilla. Me desperté por una pesadilla. Ya sabes… esa noche en el cementerio, la muerte de Cedric, una luz verde, los ojos rojos de Voldemort y su risa inundándolo todo, en el fondo podía escuchar los gritos de mi madre. Suelo soñar ese tipo de cosas.- Harry buscó la mirada de Ginny esperando encontrar en sus ojos lastima. Pero no fue así. No entendía muy bien que veía en los ojos de la pelirroja pero no era lastima.

-No te preocupes Harry. Todo terminará algún día, y vas a ver que podrás ser feliz; si alguien en este mundo se lo merece, ese eres tú. No tendrás que preocuparte más por esos ojos, nadie tendrá que hacerlo.-

Entonces entendió lo que veía en la mirada de la muchacha, veía una mezcla de optimismo, esperanza y comprensión. Y realmente le gusto ver que todavía quedaban esas cosas dentro de alguien.

Ginny se levantó de su asiento, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y dijo:

-Gracias por ayudarme con la tarea. Ahora debo ir a bañarme. Ah… gracias por confiar en mí y contarme algo de lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, sabes donde encontrarme- Ginny retiró su mano y se encamino a la escalera, pero antes de empezar a subir escuchó que Harry decía:

-Gracias a ti por escucharme, fue un placer compartir mi desvelo con tigo.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos.

Harry se levantó y fue a su cuarto para continuar con su día, que había comenzado de un modo inusual, pero seguramente eso no cambiaría nada en su vida. Sólo que ahora veía de otra forma a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Ahora sentía que también podía contar con ella.

-----------

(N/A): Una historia cortita con la que intenté contar un pequeño acercamiento entre Harry y Ginny sin hacer que nazca el amor (una lastima porque eso es lo que más me gusta) pero intentando demostrar un cambio (chiquito) en su relación.

Ah!! Un detallito… sorry si me equivoque con las fechas en la relación entre Harry y Cho o entre Ginny y Michael, no me acordaba bien cuándo habían terminado ninguna de las dos parejas. Si me equivoqué, sepan disculpar mi falta de memoria.


End file.
